lego_jurassicworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Masrani
'Simon Masrani '''is a Jurassic World character released in 2015. Background Simon Masrani was born to Sanjay Masrani, founder of the Masrani Global Corporation and its first subsidiary Mascom and an unknown mother. When his father died in 1992, the possession was passed down to Simon. He expanded Mascom's services beyond just satellite television and into weather and telecommunications. Though what put Masrani Global Corporation into recognition was the foundation of Masrani Oil (now Masrani Energy) in Abu Dhabi in 1996, which despite being the youngest oil company in the world it generated the third largest income for any company from 1997-2004. Simon Masrani began talks to acquire InGen in 1997 after hearing of the creation of a hybrid plant named''Karacosis wutansis made by Dr. Henry Wu and his team of geneticists. InGen was in a poor financial state from the failed attempts of creating a park with living dinosaurs, one on Isla Nublar that spiralled out of controlafter their computer programmer Dennis Nedry disabled their park's security system by using a virus known asWhte rbt.obj and when they tried to create one on San Diego, Californa which resulted in a male''Tyrannosaurus rex'' causing havoc throughout the city after he broke out of his confinement. But the final blow to the bioengineering company was when their founder and CEO John Hammond passed away. In 1998, Masrani Global successfully acquired InGen. Simon Masrani decided to use the company he had acquired to fulfil John Hammond's dream of a functioning dinosaur park open to the public. After discussing his idea with high-ranking members of his company and with Dr. Henry Wu from InGen he put his plan into motion. He founded Timack Constuction to help subsidiary Axis Boulder Engineering in planning, preparing, and activating construction of the park that was to be called Jurassic World. Construction lasted from 2002 to 2004 with a total of $1.2 billion spent on concrete and building materials. During Jurassic World's construction, Simon appointed Vic Hoskins to reinvent the InGen Security Division. Vic was chosen because of how professional he and his team handled an operation in 2001 involving three Pteranodons from Isla Sorna roaming Canada after they were accidently freed near the end of an incident that occurred the previous year. InGen Security also defended the construction workers on Isla Nublar from its wildlife and they currently protect Jurassic World ever since its opening. Jurassic World officially opened in 2005 and had 98,120 in its first month of operation, proving itself to have been a highly successful venture. Simon visited his dinosaur theme park Jurassic World weeks before the opening of the Indominus rex Paddock. While there he told Senior Assets Manger Claire Dearing to offer Velociraptor trainer Owen Grady a job to check for any security flaws in the I. rex's paddock. When the Indominus rex escaped, he, Lowery, and Vivian were among the InGen personnel watching from inside the the park's control room. He ordered Lowery to close the door to the Indominus rex's enclosure and wound up operating the door controls himself when Lowery refused, due to Owen still being in the pen. However, the door failed to close in time and the Indominus rex managed to free itself. Masarani later prevented Vivian from putting out a park-wide alert regarding the Indominus rex's escape, believing the Asset Containment Unit could recapture the dinosaur without causing a panic. He would soon be proven wrong when the Indominus rex killed the teams led by Katashi Hamada and Austin after first clawing out its tracker to throw them off. Masrani angrily confronted Dr. Henry Wu over the traits the animal had and, upon learning of the many modifications that were added without his consent, informed him that his work had committed crimes against nature and that it would be seized by the company's board of directors. In an attempt to finally stop the dinosaur, Masrani boarded JW001 with anACU trooper and gunner and pursued it through the park. However, the''Indominus rex'' escaped into the Jurassic World Aviary and caused''Pteranodons'' to leave the enclosure. The Pteranodons promptly attacked the helicopter, killing the co-pilot and gunner and severely damaging the copter. Masrani attempted to regain control, but the helicopter was too badly damaged and crashed through the Aviary before smashing into the ground. Masrani was killed in the ensuing explosion. Description Apearances *Pteranodon Capture *LEGO Jurassic World: The Video Game Trivia * Gallery Masrani.jpg SimonMasrani_CH_detail_image_744w.jpg Category:Characters Category:Jurassic World Characters Category:Index Category:Humans Category:Jurassic World Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Physical Minifigures